User talk:SSDGFCTCT9
Archives: 1 (Before May 2010), 2 (May 2010), 3 (June 2010), 4 (July 2010), 5 (August 2010) Hi Hi, good to see your back. I did have an RfB open a few weeks ago, but although there was around 70% support, I closed it on the grounds that another bureaucrat wasn't deemed necessary. I'll try again at some point. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:23, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :"Later" as in yeah, whenever a new bureaucrat is needed. I would have thought you were fit for the job, pity I didn't know you had one open, I would have supported. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 15:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I do, thank you :) --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:06, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I have, on my talk page header you can see a little note thanking everyone who voted. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:43, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::Everything here is going fine. You don't have the problem with PGB or TMOI any more, and most of the articles are nicely written and set out. Not all of the BATF has left, I'm still here, along with several other users. The administration is also very strong, all the admins are capable. The only thing which concerns me here is that this seems to be the refuge for banned users on the CoD wiki. ::::On another note, could I have rollback please? I think it would be good if I had it. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 16:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Deletion request delete Useless_sniper_faggot please? The naming of the page is quite innapropriate. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 15:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 15:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sarge's Real Name Found it! :D Your welcome. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 02:37, September 6, 2010 (UTC) This just came at a great opportunity since I just got the PC version so I can take screenshots easier, so no problem bro. I joined here to help and thats what I plan to do. I will gladly do the honors of moving the pages and editing them as such. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 02:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Actually, before I do, what do you think of Sergeant Owens and Doctor Watanabe for their names? I know we would have no idea if Watanabe is a doctor, but we could assume so as he ''is a scientist working on a secret weapon for the Japanese. [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 02:54, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I was fairly surprised to receive the award as I only noticed it days before the end of the month after a few people already agreed on it. And I guess I forgot about that part, lol. Fair enough then. It shall be done. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 03:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Deletion User_blog:PresidentEden78/Wikia_Beta Needs to be deleted. Leaks info about the new layout which isn't allowed. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:11, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 17:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) fan fiction tf145 hi there, a fan fiction wiki named call of duty fan fiction wiki and has started a fan fiction called task force 145 and we need all your help to improve it RE: Weapons in BF2MC Yeah, I was sort of wondering about that... Because IGN says the P90 is in, but the wiki said its the UMP - same with the OTS-02 replacing the AKS-74u. You have the game though - or are at least renting it - right? Could you confirm all of the weapons and update the template for me if so? [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 00:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they are. I hate them, but they were the only thing I could find sinc Modern Combat has no info online anywhere... Thanks though. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 00:40, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Sunnytom Oh, I see - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 15:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Terminology When a game is a complete, stand-alone game, it is referred to as a Full or Vanilla game. The beta is just that--the beta. When a beta and full game are related, the term for the vanilla is 'full release'. When there is an expansion, and the two are related, the terms expansion, DLC, or add-on are used to describe the new addition, because it is not a standalone game (you most likely will not be able to use the DLC without the base game). The terms 'base game' and vanilla (only used for non-official expansions; mods etc) are used to describe the original. Hope I didn't come off too condescending here. I know you've been on the wiki for a lot longer than I, it's just proper terminology. YuriKaslov 02:11, September 19, 2010 (UTC) File:BFBC2V T54.jpg If you haven't already read Forum:Image Review, please familiarise yourself. If this image isn't licensed in 7 days, it will be deleted. Plus, this is the first of 2 strikes. Sorry to have to do this, but rules are rules... - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 20:17, September 20, 2010 (UTC) OK, thanks for being co-operative with that. Sure I'll reconsider the FI - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:04, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Factions Cheers. I just thought I'd fiddle with them a bit, to see if I could improve them. Hopefully, the flags are now the same size. As for the location articles, I'll give them a go! - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to need some help. I'm going to need your help with something. I know you're pretty good with templates. I was wondering if you could create or port something like this for the MoH wiki, and put it under a similar name (template:create article tab). My final intention is to create a hierarchical process through which even a novice editor should be able to create a decent page. It won't be as big as the 86 templates the Vault needs, but I'm still struggling because none of the guys at the Vault could really help me, so your help would be greatly appreciated. YuriKaslov 01:52, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, dude. I'll get the MediaWiki pages worked out. YuriKaslov 22:59, September 25, 2010 (UTC) You old User Page What Happened? FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 02:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok! Yeah sorry about the gt, won't happen again and I'll make the videos smaller ^_^ Thanks for the optimism! File:Flag of Bolivia (state).svg I've done a bit of looking into it, just PD's fine - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 13:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Image Help Yeah sure, I can help. I actually have a decent amount of free time, but Halo Reach takes up most of it now, lol. So what do you need me to do? [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 22:38, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sheesh, quite a list. I should be able to get started this weekend. I'm not sure about no-clip, but I'll look it up. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 23:39, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::No worries, I'll get it done. I share much of your ambitions, being a perfectionist/completionist myself. Sadly, since DICE never released dev tools for Frostbite as it currently isn't feasible according to them (somewhere in their blog a while back), there isn't a no-clip cheat in the game. Had there been, it would be a lot easier to get awesome pictures. Regardless, I'll do the best I can and shall get what you need. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 16:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Is there a way to change an uploaded file's extension? Because I have a better screenshot for the Kurogane to replace the one you uploaded (i'll fix the sourcing as well since it'd be different), but I'd rather it be a .png rather than a .jpg to increase quality. If not, I'll either make a new upload or just make it a .jpg. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 17:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough, I'll just upload another file to replace it. I seem to remember seeing an edit where a file's format was switched but the name was the same so that was why I asked. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 23:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I probably could have just moved it, but oh well. Yeah, I wish there was no-clip so we could get awesome pictures like that, but I did have one case where there were LA Militia standing still and not attacking... Maybe I could get it to happen again of PC, even though it was on the 360. ::And your welcome for the Kurogane. I had to edit the crosshair out with paint, but I'm not sure about getting a better pic of the Chi-Has unless I turn up the brightness or something, however it might look bad... I'll see what I can do though. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 20:58, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok then, I'll get it done along with the others. Halo Reach needs to stop getting in the way though... [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 20:56, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. I have the originals so I'll convert them to .pngs and re-upload. I figured it would look cleaner, but you're right, they would look better that way to get the idea of the actual size of the weapons and their sights. Guess I shouldn't base them of of CoD Wiki like I was then, lol, because we aren't them. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 22:57, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :The only thing is, they're 1920x1080. In .png format, that takes up a good deal of space, which means longer loading times. Think I should downscale them to 1280x720? [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 23:02, October 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Fixed. I'll get more up soon. Gotta finish campaign first then play online to unlock everything I cant get in there, lol. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 23:43, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, .pngs are high-quality, but they take up a lot of space. .jpgs are low quality thus not taking up much space, but the quality actually decreases every time you save/overwrite the same image(not for uploading or downloading though, but it may even for that; I'm not entirely sure, but viewing wont decrease their quality at least). :::I prefer .pngs since they have the best quality, but .jpgs are much more common. However, .gifs are a fair alternative, but they require a web connection to view and have a med-low quality (generally not a problem if you are on the interweb already, lol). :::It's good to know the differences though. MS paint can save stuff in different formats too, which is very useful for stuff like this since Fraps takes the images I'm getting in .bmp which is mainly for computers only and not the internet for whatever reason. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 04:31, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Crash Team Racing? I never knew you had that. It brings back memories. :D FPS_Headhunter LASER GUNS BEW BEW!!!! :D 22:27, October 4, 2010 (UTC) 5,000 edits Congratulations on the magic 5,000, SSD. You're waaaaaayyy above the rest of us now! - 06:13, October 6, 2010 (UTC) You just can't beat this guy's determination and ambitions for the Wiki... Congrats, SSD! :D [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 15:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks guys. But, really, it's nothing, I just have fun editing :P SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:53, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Like the rest of us. XD FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 22:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Oasis Well it's the sixth, and it still won't show up. Did they push the release date back? YuriKaslov 15:02, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :...never mind... YuriKaslov 15:19, October 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Have you got it now? - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 21:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :::If that was directed at me, then yes. YuriKaslov 21:15, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Images You've forgotten to license your recent uploads. I'm sure I can trust you to fix them as promptly as possible - Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 21:09, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 21:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Delete some pages for me? I accidently did a double post on my blog, making two blog entries for the same thing. Can you delete the one at User_blog:Zealot_Guy/I really suck at sniping.? Also, in an attempt to delete it myself, I tried moving that page to delete me and then delete that. Unfortunately, that just ended up making a main space page with nothing on it, so could you delete that page, too? Thanks. Zealot Guy 23:56, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Kid Thinks He's Awesome 89.207.209.42 - Vandalized the Tracer Dart Gun page. I fixed the page, but feel free to let him know whats up. [[User:PresidentEden78|'''''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|''Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 15:38, October 8, 2010 (UTC) No problem. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 21:42, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Images Don't forget to license the image BF1942 THOMPSON.png, thanks. No probs. I'm using Fraps to take my pictures, I'll change the picture format to png. Thanks for the tip. Thanks for the reminder, accidentally uploaded a old Mil Mi-28 Havoc picture that was sitting around in my computer that was JPG. Gonna take a new one now. I need to be completely honest here I don't really know all that much about the Soviets' involvement in WWII. I know the major battles; Kharkov, Stalingrad, Kursk, and a few others, but otherwise I'm completely blank. I know a lot more about the western front. Sorry. YuriKaslov 01:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Parachutes Are there parachutes in Battlefield 1942? Ok, thanks. Taste Hmm........you're pretty good at being diverse. I like lots of shooters too (Both Modern and Historical), as well as games on other genres. Currently, I'm interested in Racing Games, due to Gran Turismo 5 getting attention (delays :( ). I also agree with how BC2 has become a disappointment compared to its predecessors. When I first heard of Battlefield, I heard ot it via Battlefield 2. I played it, got used to it (I played lots of COunter-Strike back then), and just loved the experience. When I started looking at the Bad Company series, I was sure they'd be good, but with BC2 I think DICE just didn't give the players the real Battlefield experience back then. I thought I wouldn't see anyone who would actually oppose the general public's opinion gaming cliches, but now I get proven wrong (:. I'd agree on the fact that palying as an American is really starting to get old, and I would definitely want to see a major war in the opinions of another group (e.g. Germany, North Vietnam, and others). Its not really our fault for this, but its mainly leaning on the fact that the US seems to control much of what the gaming industry produces. Also, juding on how you already have Age of Empires III, are you interested into RTS games (e.g. Starcraft) as well? FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 21:48, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that. I thought that little outburst would probably attract a bit of hate towards me, so I'm glad to hear this. :Well, as I said, I don't hate playing as an American, but would it really be so bad to be on the other side? I'm a very open minded person, so it frustrates me how "controversial" that would be. :Yes, I do like RTS very much. I don't have too many RTSs, but I have played many. The ''Total War series is really good. You can literally make armies of 1000 soldiers visually clash. But I suck at RTS. I'm better at TPS, just because I have more time to think and react. Ever play Heroes of Might and Magice or Civilization? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:23, October 19, 2010 (UTC) New Vegas You know it! Well... technically, my brother got it on PC and he's letting me use his Steam account in offline mode once I download it. Sadly, being at college, my download speed will suffer greatly - especially being in the gaming section of my dorm. I cant wait to play it though! [[User:PresidentEden78|''President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 22:55, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :I know, right? I have homework to do as well but I still have to download it at 200 kbps, which is just god awful (compared to 2+ Mbps at home). :And yeah, I'm sad that Eden doesn't make a return. But it's possible that the Eyebot companion is a back-up copy of him (or so I have heard from rumors). Hopefully someone will mod in Enclave Radio for the lulz and awesomeness that it was in FO3. [[User:PresidentEden78|President Eden]] [[User talk:PresidentEden78|Enclave Radio]] [[Usergroup:Battlefield Wiki Clan|"Join the Enclave today!"]] 23:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: Faster Copyrighting It is possible. I always do it myself. When uploading the image, you need to know what license you're going to use. Then, I can do it from memory, but you may need to open the template in a new tab / window. Copy and paste in the coding, probably under a little heading on the template page called something like 'Use', then just change the parameters and upload. Shouldn't need much more than that. - 'Bondpedia' (Contact • )'' 23:33, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Vandal User:Trollage has been vandalizing lots of pages on the site. I request that you block him and delete all articles that he's made. FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 23:34, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Photoshop I noticed your question, and, well, cos i do Graphics Design for GSCE im trying to get Photoshop, well, ya know.... But anyhow i do have access to photoshop at school and a good leeway to do nealy anything with it, so what was the thing you wanted to use it for? - 07:14, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Thanks for removing my info (no really, I mean this, no sarcasm involved) I'm quite new to the BF wiki so I have no idea what should and shouldn't be included, since I'm quite inexperienced, my edits will be below standard for a while, meanwhile, is there any catches I should know with adding RL information to trivia sections? Thanks 13:39, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam thumb|300px|rightI found the information about the M14 and the Flamethrower in this gameplay video: The Flamethrower is at the choose kit screen. M14 in the middle of the video!Bryan91997 16:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I also found this video:http://www.gametrailers.com/episode/gametrailers-tv/109?ch=1&sd=1_hd Included in it is the 870 Combat, an automatic M14 with 20-round mag, RPG with iron sights, unsilenced Uzi, some American bolt-action sniper rifle (I did see M40 once in the killfeed), the M1911, the M79 (with usable leaf sights), the PPSh, the AK-47, an automatic M16 (A1), the flamethrower, TNT, the M60 Patton tank, Pibber patrol craft, the NVA tank (T-54), the Stoner, the Willys MB jeep, M1 Garand (killfeed), the M1A1 Thompson (killfeed) and the the MAC-10. Bryan91997 18:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Re:Photoshop I use GIMP. I don't know of any photoshop for Mac. --Callofduty4 17:55, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it can. --Callofduty4 19:50, November 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course, I've already done that for a few images, and a lot on the RuneScape wiki. I'll get to it later. --Callofduty4 19:59, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem. If the bg isn't white, I'll do my best to work around it. The white background is best, though, but you don't need to go adding it to each image. --Callofduty4 20:10, November 5, 2010 (UTC) You can use Adobe Photoshop Elements 8 for Mac. You can have a 30 day free trial--Zachary12345 00:25, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Image icons gees, that's a simple task. I'll try paint.NET, as i have that at home, and if not i've finished ma IT coursework a week early, so i'll try at school on the IT PCs Oh, and @Cod4, you CAN get Photoshop on the mac. check out planetphotoshop.com. The uploader Corey uses photoshop on the mac - 21:01, November 5, 2010 (UTC) I get ya. .PNG icons - 08:44, November 6, 2010 (UTC) What? I saw your blog post before you deleted it... so it's a new map or something? YuriKaslov 00:39, November 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: so... Try clicking here and then hitting PURRRGE. ••••'Zealot_Guy'(talk|blog) 03:25, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Vietnam I just picked up an old copy of BF:V. Want me to do anything? YuriKaslov 01:30, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :What's so great about .png? I always convert to .jpg (it's an odd process involving a cheap-ass program that comes stock on all computers nowadays). YuriKaslov 01:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :On a related note, how do I save screenies as actual pictures? I can never do that. YuriKaslov 01:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::When I try pasting a screenie to MS paint, it just comes up as a black square. YuriKaslov 02:16, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::NVM, I capitulated and used "WeGame" to take the pics, and a few videos. YuriKaslov 02:43, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Alright. I'm not sure what to do about the whole .jpg/.png thing, but would you mind if I used my videos...? YuriKaslov 02:59, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::what do you think about the CAR-15 vid? YuriKaslov 03:13, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I hate that I can't include the sounds. It's annoying. But if you want to, I'll see if I can get some gameplay with the CAR-15. YuriKaslov 03:27, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's a program called "WeGame". It's good. And I'll try and get that type of video with all the weapons. YuriKaslov 03:36, November 7, 2010 (UTC) What do you think of the videos I've been uploading? And what is the name of the BFV weapons template? YuriKaslov 21:22, November 8, 2010 (UTC) What is that? The thing at the bottom of articles. Why does it show up on all articles? Why isn't there anything similar on the MoH or CoD wikis? YuriKaslov 18:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :no, it's just something I thought you guys had added, until I noticed it was on the two articles I created. YuriKaslov 21:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) SPECACT kit image Hi, why did you undo my edit? The info below says that a medic has a green beret, the one in the picture has a red beret. So I edited the image using Photoshop and changed the colour of the beret. So why did you undo it?--Zachary12345 00:33, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hello. could you please delete this file? I'd rather not have my Gamertag plastered over the internet --N7 (talk) 17:39, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe... We should change the background theme to Bad Company 2 Vietnam style? Maybe when it releases? Or is it just not worth the trouble? I can't make the image either...argh we'll have to ask Bond about this when he returns or maybe one of the wikia staff? :Ask User:JoePlay. YuriKaslov 23:09, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Wait.. Your name means Sarge Simmons Donut Griff Flowers Church Tex Caboose Tucker 9 right? Is it arranged by rank? Wow really? Actually my buddy guessed it, he's a major RvB fan. He couldn't believe there were so many coincidences. That's a really creative username! Red Vs. Blue Rocks! Ohh before Season 3? Okay thanks for clearing that up. Because Griff got promoted to Sargent in Reconstruction. hey when's Vietnam getting released? I've been dying to get my hands on a full-auto M16. YuriKaslov 01:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: The problem is, I was raised American... my family left the Soviet Union in 1988 (I was 2). In any case, what little Ukrainian I DO know is trans-latinized, and I never learned the Cyrillic alphabet. Sorry, dude. Try asking this guy. He speaks Russian if I recall. (JSYK I dunno if that's still his account name) YuriKaslov 21:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :His username is now User:MC Escher YuriKaslov 21:45, December 2, 2010 (UTC) I need some help. Well if you didn't already know, I'm in my (hopefully)(second) last year of college, and I need help with math... how good are you at algebra? YuriKaslov 19:43, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Well I'm only taking high-school level algebra because I suck epic at math, but I was just wondering how I can solve a problem like this: 3x2=2x2+12x-32? I'm looking for the "zeroes", and I know what I have to do... just not sure HOW to. I can do factoring easily enough when there are even numbers and the first number on the right side of the equation doesn't have anything on it. I tried doing quadratic formula but it sucks ass to do. YuriKaslov 21:38, December 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Uh, wow. Thanks, dude. Hopefully that's right because I honest-to-god suck at math. Another question, would that work on all such problems? What about something like 2x=5x2+45x? YuriKaslov 23:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Alright. I think I've gotten most of what I needed, so thanks a lot! YuriKaslov 00:23, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I need to find the square root of -20... how do I find that? It feels like I'm trying to divide by zero lol. YuriKaslov 01:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I understand all that stuff... look here: 0=2x2-10x-10. I put that into the quadratic formula, so it's x=-2+/ or - the square root of -102-4(2)(-10) divided by 4... -10 squared is -100, and -4 times 2 times -10 is 80... eighty and -100 is -20. It's what they gave me, and they told us that nothing they would give us would be as unsolvable. Plus there's like a dozen other problems like that that I'm working on. YuriKaslov 02:08, December 10, 2010 (UTC) :Well that makes my life a lot easier, thanks again! YuriKaslov 02:19, December 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: USN 1945 USS Fletcher all the way! Pity naval warfare deteriorated from Battlefield 1942 onwards. From Destroyers, Battleships and Submarines in 1942 to Patrol boats, jet skis and...eye candy in Bad Company 2. All you can do is operate the two Phalanx CIWS on the USS Essex. bfbc2 pins I saw someone uploaded half the bfbc2 pins, so I thought I'd do the rest. Problem is my uploads are a lot larger, although they look better larger, its not with the pages uni-formality. So they basically, they need resizing and I do not want to play around with the px of them all. cheers -- IDave Ja VuTalk 18:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :I could re-upload all the old ones if that's easier for you? -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:13, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll get to that then -- IDave Ja VuTalk 20:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Done the pins, insignias though are going to be hard as I don't know which one is for what award. Can you also fix the table? I tried aligning the text and pics myself but had no success. Cheers. -- IDave Ja VuTalk 21:24, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Gallery section vs game specific sections why the need to change all the articles from a single section to multiple sections of galleries? - 17:36, December 16, 2010 (UTC) KK - 17:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) DUUUUUUDE I'm on Winter break, expect me to be here more :D CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 22:15, December 16, 2010 (UTC) : Nothing much I just was away from my Comp a lot because I wasn't doing to well in school, but I ended okay so I'm here now :D How about you? CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 22:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :: My one question is who is still here, and what articles are you going to work on? CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 22:27, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sounds good to me :D I'm probably be working on Battlefield Heroes articles and nominating articles for gold, silver, etc...I hope we start to get a few new editors :/ CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 22:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Good to hear another person's got their holidays started. Myself, I just finished school in a flurry of snow and snowballs, as the headmaster, whom we commonly refer to as "Slavedriver" gets persuaded enough by teachers to call an early end to school. But for me, the revision for my GCSE mocks starts right............................NOW! So im not gonna be as active as i'd like to be, but i'll still be here! - 14:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC) lucky bastard. I love the snow. YuriKaslov 19:27, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : I second this motion, all I get is sunshine :D CruzDude {Talk}' { }' 19:31, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : : 25cm? I thought the snow in Quebec would be around 12-18cm. FPS_Headhunter "Toujours Frais" :D 22:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : We're "supposed" to be getting 10cm of snow tomorrow in the UK. Even with half that, the country simply grinds to a halt. I guessing that in Quebec it'd take a metre of snow to stop you guys! (I know, that was a bit of an exaggeration!) - 22:28, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Last year in DC we got like 3 feet of snow. It was a serious mess. YuriKaslov 22:32, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::In the last two weeks, we've gotten at least 60cm of snow, but 25cm is what really stayed. lol, it just won't stop. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:50, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever noticed... Empire Total War's general lack of AI? I mean, if I attack their capital they won't react to THAT, they'll just bring a cheesy-ass two-man "army" and take the town I deployed my army in... or in the battles, they'll just stand there and get pelted by musket-fire. It's weird and frustrating because I expect them to act like humans but they don't. YuriKaslov 03:29, December 18, 2010 (UTC)